Individuals working in different environments often have a need for a label that they can easily change. Often times a task requires both measuring and recording data. Normally this is accomplished with separate products, such as measuring with a tape measure and then writing the information down on a notepad. While this is viable, there remains room for improvement. By combining an erasable label with a measuring tool, less time is spent switching between the measurement tool and a notepad. This is especially beneficial when taking measurements at remote or hazardous locations. For example, in the construction industry an erasable label can be attached to a tape measure. This is a great time saver in certain situations, such as taking measurements while on a ladder. Rather than having to juggle a writing utensil, tape measure, and notepad, a worker can simply record the measurements to the attached erasable label. This is even more advantageous when the notepad is left on the ground, which would require the worker to take measurements, remember them, and then descend the ladder to write down the measurements. The reusable nature of the label is another benefit, as it is useful to be able to change the label as circumstances dictate. This means one label can be used for several different tools, although not simultaneously.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reusable writing surface that can be attached to an object. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a “write n swipe” or “write n wipe” device that can be erased by running a finger across the reusable writing surface.